The Ugly Secrets
by AwkwardDictator
Summary: When The PowerPuff Girl's best friend, Robin Snyder, disappeared into the night a few weeks before the start of high school, the girls couldn't help but feel relieved. For although their closest confidante was gone, at least their ugly secrets were buried with her. Until, three years later, they are dug up again. Based on Pretty Little Liars.
1. A is for AWOL

"Well, if it isn't the PowerPuff Girls!"

Three bright streams of light, blue, green, and pink, respectively, streaked towards the pretty brunette girl lounging on a swing in her backyard. The swing swung backwards into the sky as the girls crashed into the brunette, lifting her so that she flew along with them, the swing falling back to the ground as the girl's laughter bubbled.

The four girls drifted to the ground slowly, laughing and gripping each other tightly.

The brunette laughed. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me!"

Buttercup Utonium tucked a strand of her green streaked short obsidian hair behind one ear. "Well of course we missed you, Rob! Welcome home!" She threw her arms around the girl once more.

Robin peeled Buttercup's arms off slowly. "Maybe a little too much, BC." She winked at the dark haired girl, watching as the girl blushed and bit her lip, casting her eyes to the grassy ground.

Blossom Utonium huffed, blowing her perfect bangs out of her perfect face. "I missed you whenever I could, Robby. I've been so busy all summer; practicing my newest dance routine, taking extra classes, prepping for next year, I mean we're all going to be high school _freshman_, for goodness sakes-"

"-blah, blah, blah, you're just as anal as ever, Bloss. Come _on_. Live a little." Blossom's brows creased together. A short giggle was heard and Robin turned to the last girl, a smile already blooming on her face. The blonde beamed.

"And you, Bubbles? Have you talked to Boomer yet?"

Bubbles Utonium crossed her arms over her chubby torso. "No, I… I'm gonna talk to him when we get back to school!" she finished cheerily.

Robin laid a hand on her friend's thick arm. "Just don't eat your feelings in front of him this time?"

Bubbles lowered her lashes, her smile fading, as Robin passed her, walking towards the playground that had been built when she had first moved here.

The girls followed after her, slightly less enthusiastic. Buttercup scuffed the ground with her toe.

The Utonium sisters were legend. They fought crime, kept the monsters and mayhem out of the city, were sweet and good girls, and looked good doing all of it.

The Utonium sisters were legend. But Robin was Queen of Townsville.

She had arrived in town, right next door to the Utonium girls, and stolen the town's hearts. With soft brown hair, a shy demeanor, and unassuming ice blue eyes, she looked like an angel. As she grew, she blossomed into a beautiful girl. Not that the Utonium girls were unattractive- far from it. Why, Robin sometimes reasoned to herself, if Blossom threw out her nerdy geek clothing, Buttercup got rid of the sweats and t-shirts, and Bubbles lost all her baby fat, they would be prettier than her.

When Robin had first collected the girls as her own, so many years ago when she had first moved in, she hadn't been wanting a collection of the prettiest and most perfect human toys she could have asked for. No, she had wanted friends, and that's what she had gotten.

But as the years passed, and the girls ran off to save the world multiple times and Robin was left behind to think, she realized that with the girls as friends, she was the most powerful girl in Townsville.

And so it began.

* * *

"So, I was thinking, maybe we can camp outside tonight? But first, I have this great movie we should watch. It's called Lolita. Ever heard of it?"

"I love Lolita!" Blossom chimed in excitedly. "It's a classic!"

"You would, Blossy," Robin smiled prettily at her, and Blossom grit her teeth as her sisters looked back and forth between them, confused.

This sort of thing had been happening recently. Robin would bring up something, someone would snap or get upset, and the other two girls would be too shy to confront the two.

Robin smiled cheerfully, linking her arm with Buttercup's. "Let's go, guys!"

Sometimes the Utonium sisters wondered why they were friends with Robin. But such a question only lasted for a minute. They knew why they were friends with Robin; being with the girl was like being the closest advisor to the Queen but also felt like home. Robin had a way of turning insults into flattery and making the girls seem like the most precious jewels in the world. She could play soccer with Buttercup and then attend a lecture on solar flares with Blossom, as though it weren't a big deal at all. She was perfect and they were, simply put, dazzled by her. They loved her with all their hearts, but they sometimes hated her too, because it seemed as though she had cast a spell on them and that they would never be free, superpowers or not.

* * *

"We should probably retire, girls. It's gonna be a long morning, what with Bubbles' _annoying_ fat camp preparations." Bubbles blushed terribly. Robin stretched her arms over her head and the girls did the same, yawning and grappling around for their sleeping bags. "Try to stay out of my bed tonight, won't you, Buttercup?"

The dark-haired girl pretended she didn't hear, clenching her hands into fists.

"Goodnight, Robin," the sisters mumbled, succumbing to the waves of slumber.

"Goodnight, girls," Robin trilled, her voice sounding distant, on some other strange land.

* * *

It was late into the night when the girls woke up suddenly and realized that Robin was missing.

"Where could she be, where could she be?" Bubbles blubbered, throwing her sleeping bag across the grass, searching for the flashlight she had brought as a precaution.

"Calm down, Bubbles," Blossom commanded. "She's probably just… sneaking a sip of her father's fancy wine or…out for a late night stroll or something…" But Blossom was inwardly freaking out as well.

"We need to go find her! We can't let anything bad happen to her!" Buttercup's green streaks glowed in the dim light of the moon. "We're superheroes! Come on, let's look for her!"

The three girls took off into the sky, searching desperately for their friend.

Night turned into early morning and the search continued. They returned to Robin's backyard as a final resort and stood among the strewn sleeping bags, staring at the remains of their party.

Bubbles spoke. "I want to go home."

And so they did.

* * *

The next morning, the Snyders called to ask about the whereabouts of their daughter. The whole town was soon in an uproar. A young, pretty, and rather rich girl had gone missing from under the noses of one of the greatest police forces in the country and the world's greatest superheroes.

Blossom sat at the window to the girl's shared bedroom, a book in her lap. She took turns staring out the window, not really seeing, and staring down at her book, not reading.

Bubbles sat at the vanity, her eyes glazed and unfocused, as she ran a comb through her silky golden locks repeatedly.

Buttercup kicked a soccer ball around, focusing all her energy on bouncing the sphere upon her knee, instead of thinking of the other pressing matters at hand.

The door to their bedroom creaked open and all three girls whipped their heads around, hoping for just a second, that it might be their best friend.

But Professor Utonium's dark head peeked into their room, his face drawn into an expression of deep sadness. "Girls… I need to speak with you. Come here, please. Buttercup; please stop throwing that ball around."

Buttercup paused and Bubbles and Blossom stood from their spots, moving towards their father cautiously.

He gathered the three of them into a hug. "I'm so sorry, girls. I know you must miss her very much. We'll find her, I promise. But for now, you must remain patient. The town is doing it's best to search for her and I'm sure she'll show up." The girls nodded solemnly, knowing that Robin wasn't in Townsville. They had searched every inch and crevice of the town last night.

"But as you are our city's heroes, it would be helpful if you were to participate in the search." Professor Utonium stood. "Will that be too hard?"

The girls shook their heads. Bubbles let out a small sob and the Professor chucked her under the chin, his expression aged with sadness.

He placed a hand on each girl's head in turn. "I'm proud of you, my girls."

* * *

And so they searched.

The search resumed for days. Which turned into weeks. Which turned into months. Finally, a year later, Townsville lost hope. For the first time, they saw the PowerPuff Girls as something other than their perfect saviors. They were the mysterious sisters who had been suspiciously absent the night of Robin Snyder's death. They were the superhero freaks that had been resigned to failure even before they had begun the search. They were three pretty girls with ugly secrets.

The girls grew up. Townsville changed with the loss of beautiful little Robin, and so did they.

At first, they could only feel sadness at the loss of their best friend. But slowly, something changed within them. So when the Snyders finally moved out of the house next door, a year after Robin's disappearance, the girls started to feel relief.

Because even though Robin had died, at least their ugly secrets had been buried along with her.

Until, three years later, they were dug out again.


	2. B is for Blah

"I'm sure they just forgot the date, sweetie. They'll be back soon, anyway, and you'll get a proper welcoming," Professor Utonium comforted his daughter as he lugged her luggage through the front door and into the living room of the Utonium household.

Buttercup blew her bangs out of her face, holding three bags in her arms with ease. "Dad, I told you I'd get the bags."

"Nonsense," the Professor huffed, dropping the bag on his foot and yelping in pain. "Anything-for-my-little-girl," he wheezed through clenched teeth. Buttercup winced on his behalf, resisting the urge to smirk as her father clutched his throbbing toe.

"Not so little, Professor," Buttercup reminded. "And it's ok about the girls. I mean, we all have our own lives; theirs don't need to revolve around mine." Buttercup fell onto the familiar comfy loveseat, curling her feet beneath her and examining her fingers.

Professor Utonium, somewhat recovering from his pain, frowned at her. "Well…if you need help packing, sweetie, you know where I'll be."

Buttercup smiled up at him. "Sure."

He placed a hand on her head as he passed and Buttercup stood, stretching out her limbs and gathering her five bags onto her back, soaring up the stairs to the bedroom she had shared with her sisters.

Walking into the room, she felt a familiar wave of nostalgia. Every corner she looked in the room, she could see a memory playing out. There was Blossom, sitting at the vanity, fingering the hair her sisters had accidentally destroyed as the girls laughed uproariously; and Bubbles crying, when Octi had lost one of his many legs to the vacuum cleaner. And there, at the window, was Robin, looking like a wide-eyed angel, perched on the seat, beckoning Buttercup closer, her smile full of secrets.

Buttercup threw her luggage onto her bed, frowning in disgust as a sheen of dust rose from the covers. She moved towards the vanity, noticing things as she passed; the picture of Bubbles and a boy- Mike Believe, Buttercup noticed upon closer inspection, the large stack of textbooks spread upon Blossom's pink bedspread, the various girly products that were strewn across the room- nail polish, silver filigree combs, foundation and blush.

Buttercup sat down in front of the vanity and stared at herself for a long moment.

When Buttercup had gotten her basketball, volleyball, and soccer scholarship for a year in New York City at a prestigious sports academy, she had been thrilled. At the time, it was what she had needed. Townsville had too many memories and as time passed, the three sisters found themselves drifting apart, unwilling to face the disappearance of their beloved friend.

In New York, Buttercup hadn't been the weird girl. She hadn't been the tomboy punk who named her football Bruce and carried it with her to class, or the kooky weirdo who slept with a green blanket because it protected her from giant spiders and failures on the battlefield.

No, in New York, Buttercup was BC, the star of the academy. She had fit right in and it hadn't mattered that she was a strange girl; the other kids had understood, or at least accepted her for it.

Now, back in Townsville, Buttercup felt the familiar notion that she was being forever watched. In a small town like Townsville, secrets were rare, and she had a few. Of course, if anyone found out about… well, any of them…. Life was going to be hard.

"Buttercup?"

The dark-haired girl looked past her reflection in the mirror, watching the Professor as he entered the room, his expression one of concern. "Are you ok, sweetie?"

She turned away from the mirror to face him full on. "Yeah, I'm good."

The Professor sat on the edge of her bed. "I know coming back her must bring back a lot of memories for you. Are you ok?"

Buttercup stared down at her blah laces on her blah sneakers. In New York, Buttercup had found her eclectic style; a sort of punk-ish bohemian. But here in Townsville, Buttercup sported sweats and t-shirts like nobody's business. She didn't want people looking at her more than they already did. "I'm fine, Professor. Really."

The Professor nodded. Suddenly, he brightened. "Say, why don't you stop by and greet our new neighbors? They have a daughter just your age and maybe the two of you can be friends!"

Buttercup looked about the bedroom reluctantly. "I kind of have to unpack, Professor."

"Oh come now, honey, don't you want to help the poor girl out? She's new and going to be so lost on her first day!"

Buttercup scowled. "Not really."

Professor looked at his daughter reproachfully. "Now, Buttercup, I'd hoped this attitude of yours would be altered when you came back. Go on, go say hi to our new neighbors."

Buttercup groaned, lifting herself from her seat with exaggerated weariness and trudging to the bedroom door, mumbling expletives under her breath. The Professor stopped her on her way out.

He smiled and gathered her into a hug. "I'm so happy to have you back home, Buttercup."

He released her and Buttercup smiled despite herself, floating down the stairs. She had just reached the front door when she heard the Professor once more.

"Now, Buttercup, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Professor cried warningly and Buttercup's smile faded from her face as a blush took its place at the meaning of his words.

Shaking her head, she opened the door with a deep breath and slammed it behind her.

* * *

"What about this one?"

"Sweater vest, Princess? Really? Are you channeling Blossom or something?"

Princess snorted returning the product to the rack and Bubbles returned to her perusing. When she had found out about the great sale at the mall, she had rang up Princess right away- after all, what was better than some back to school shopping to get your mind off of a boyfriend who hadn't called in a week?

"You know he's been busy with football, right?"

Bubbles looked up from the chandelier earrings she was fingering and her cerulean eyes found her friend. "Who?"

Princess rolled her mocha eyes. "Mike, obviously."

Bubbles shrugged, lowering her gaze to a beautiful sapphire ring that sparkled under the artificial store lights. "Could've picked up his phone and sent me a text at least."

Princess placed a hand on her friend's arm. "Bubbles, you cannot be upset about this. You can have any guy in the school. Sweetie, either find out what's up or dump the boy, because as Queen Bee, you have a reputation to maintain."

Bubbles nodded slowly, never looking away from the jewelry rack. "I mean… I'll think about it."

Princess patted her arm comfortingly before flipping her curly auburn locks over her shoulder and approaching a gaggle of pretty girls a few rows down with a cheerful smile.

Bubbles sighed. When Princess and her had become friends, it had been a rocky friendship. When Robin had still been here, she had despised the girl; they all had, quite honestly, for Princess tried desperately to be one of them and failed miserably.

But Bubbles and Princess bonded over the fact that they both, in different ways, had been bullied into submission by Robin. After a summer of makeovers and changes, they had both returned, more beautiful than ever. Bubbles had been determined to never reach an all time low again; she had worked hard to be where she was now, and if anyone ever found out about-

"Hey, Bubbles."

Bubbles whirled around, shocked. A smile grew on her face as she saw the friendly and attractive face of Boomer.

"Hey, Boomer! What brings you to the mall?"

He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets and half-smiling. "Nothin' really. I stopped by the music store. I heard there was a new band that was rocking the charts- Of Monsters and Men?"

Bubbles glimmered; she loved talking about music. "Did you hear the single they released? Damn good, if you ask me."

He nodded, grinning. "Yeah I enjoyed it. Maybe you could stop by some time and we could jam? Bring your guitar or something."

She smiled, clutching the straps of her purse until her knuckles turned white. "I'd like that, Boomer." His grin widened and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Babe!" Bubbles blinked out of her daze and looked past Boomer's deflating form. Her eyes sparkled with new light and she beamed.

"Mike!" He jogged towards her, his football cleats dangling in one hand, his sports duffel bag in the other. He dropped both as he neared her, cleanly lifting her off of her feet and dipping her into a sound kiss.

Bubbles smiled against his lips, but her mind wandered away. She felt herself blush as she realized that Boomer was probably still there, watching them. But Mike's cleanly parted brown hair felt good beneath her hands so she allowed him to ravage her lips before releasing her.

She stumbled backwards, patting down her perfect locks and avoiding Boomer's heavy gaze. When she turned to Mike, she saw him smiling thinly at Boomer.

"Hey man, how's it goin'"?

Boomer smiled back evenly. "It's going."

"You joining football again this year? We've already had a week's worth of practice." As Mike spoke, he tucked Bubbles' lithe form into his side. She rested her head on his chest.

Boomer half-smirked. "Nah man. S'not my thing. I think I've found better things to do this year." He turned his dark blue eyes upon Bubbles and the girl attempted to mask her confused blush. Mike's grip on Bubbles tightened noticeably.

Mike turned his adoring gaze on Bubbles. "Come on, Bub. Let's get a smoothie." Bubbles matched her steps to his as they walked out of the store, turning once to look at Boomer's expression. He was looking away from her, tousling his golden locks. His brows were creased over his dark eyes. He really was so handsome.

As she turned the corner, his eyes finally met hers. They darkened with determination and her own widened just as she turned out of sight.

She attempted to forget the feeling that she had just been targeted.

* * *

Blossom gathered the last of her books into her expensive, new designer backpack. Swinging it over her shoulder she smiled warmly at the librarian present. "Bye, Mrs. McCarthy."

"Good-bye, sweetheart," the woman beamed, and Blossom strolled out into the warm summer day her head full of logarithms and theorems.

Townsville seemed almost silly next to the places Blossom planned to visit when she was older. With the crime rate slowing down to a stop, her and her sisters weren't needed to protect the town anymore. She could go any place she liked, visit any beautiful, amazing city in the world.

An ice cream truck rolled by and a gaggle of children ran after it as it slowed. Blossom contemplated getting herself a cone, but frowned immediately.

She wasn't a child. A nice drink would cool her from the heat.

She spotted Townsville Bar & Grill a few blocks ahead and headed straight for it, ignoring the laughter of children and the fading notes of some childhood tune she couldn't be bothered to remember as the ice cream truck rolled away.

The tinkling of the door to the Grill was familiar and welcoming as she stepped inside. She ran a finger along the bar, taking a spot at the end and removing her backpack, placing it on the seat beside hers.

"Can I get a raspberry mocktail, please," she called out, crossing her arms on the bar. The guy behind it nodded, appraising her silently before turning away. Blossom looked away, bored, placing her chin on her palm. She was used to the stares. That's what she got for being a superhero _and_ best friends with the girl who had disappeared.

Speaking of which, Blossom noticed a bulletin near the restrooms in the bar and stared. There, tacked to the wall, was a picture of Robin, smiling prettily; her eighth grade yearbook picture, if Blossom remembered correctly. Blossom felt her eyes sting as she saw the lettering below the picture.

'**Would now be 17 years old.'**

Blossom resisted the urge to sniffle, looking down at her palms instead of the face that seemed to haunt her day and night.

"You alright down there?"

Blossom looked up, noticing for the first time, a man seated about three seats down, his curly reddish hair tousled, a pair of handsome glasses perched on his nose.

She smiled, unassuming. "Yeah I just…I've been studying all day. Taking some summer courses at Townsville University and the finals are this week." She smiled vaguely at him before turning away.

"Yeah, I was taking some courses as well. Quantum Mechanics and the like." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just for fun."

Blossom looked back at him, her eyes slightly widened. Quantum Mechanics for fun? Now, _this_ guy she _had_ to meet.

She placed her hands in her lap, swiveling her chair around a bit to focus on him. "Yeah, I…I was actually taking a Physics class myself. Elementary Physics."

He smirked, and she noticed that he had a really, really attractive smirk. "Having fun with the quarks?"

She laughed and he joined in. "I do enjoy charm and beauty once in a while," she joked. He inclined his glass towards her, impressed.

"Why were you taking it? Failed the class during the year?" He took a sip of dark liquid from his glass and gazed at her over the rim. Blossom thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"Uh, no. I was just taking it for me. You know. For fun."

He raised his brows. "I'm impressed."

Blossom narrowed her eyes, her smile growing. "Why?"

He stood up abruptly, moving to the stool beside hers. "Well, it's pure passion if you're just taking it for fun. I like that. I don't meet someone who can appreciate the sciences like I do just every day."

She felt her smile widen. "Uh, so, are you a student?"

"Just graduated," he replied, nodding. "Yeah, I just got my degree from Princeton."

Blossom's eyes popped open. This guy was ridiculously amazing. "Wow. That's great, congratulations!"

"Thanks," he said with a grin. "Yeah, I'm here to teach, actually. And my sister goes to college down here so I thought I might join her. Test out small town life." He smiled warmly at Blossom, swishing the contents of his cup around. "So, what's your major?"

Blossom's smile faded slightly. The guy thought she was in college. Shit, she was _not_ in college. "I- uh-" she sputtered, thankful that her raspberry mocktail arrived precisely at that moment, serving as a distraction. She grabbed it, took a sip, pondering, than set it back down. "I'm… leaning towards Chemistry?"

The guy stared for a moment before his smile grew into one of awe. "That's…that's what I'm teaching."

She felt herself smiling back at him with ease. This guy was too good to be true.

"I'm Dexter, by the way," the man said, holding his hand out for her to take. She did so, her lithe fingers slipping into his with ease.

"I'm Blossom. Blossom Utonium."

* * *

An hour later, she had her fingers in that delicious curly red hair and her legs around his waist. He kissed her with a rough vitality that made her feel like she was drowning in a pool of murky water. The moldy smell of the Bar & Grill's restroom couldn't distract her from his intoxicating presence. Her brain couldn't function when he nipped at her neck like that and it certainly wasn't working when his fingers trailed her upper thigh, the conservative skirt she had been wearing pushed up. She leaned forward on the counter and he pressed forwards, each seeking the other's warmth.

So as they kissed and she slid her ankle down his leg, feeling him sigh and respond by sliding his fingers along the waistband of her skirt, she knew the innocence vibe she gave off was simply something to be desired.

* * *

Buttercup slipped past the hedge that blocked her house from the Snyder's-or now the new neighbors'- house. She smiled, remembering the many memories she had shared with her three best friends. In the back of her mind she wondered if the park behind the house remained.

They had had the best of times in this house, but also the worst. It was where Blossom first yelled at Robin for something Buttercup and Bubbles both didn't understand. It was when Bubbles full out snot cried for the first time in forever. It was where Bubbles caught Robin and Buttercup-

"Hey, can I help you?"

Buttercup almost jumped out of her skin. She blinked. Standing before her was a petite, thin girl around her age. The girl smiled.

Buttercup blushed, realizing she had been standing at their doorstep for longer than was socially acceptable. "Sorry, I just- I'm you're new neighbor, and I just returned from school in New York. I'll be attending Townsville High too, so I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

The girl crossed her arms, a smile growing on her face. "Your parental units probably set you up to this, didn't they?"

Buttercup smiled sheepishly. "Sort of."

The girl grinned and beckoned Buttercup forward. "It's cool. Come on in, I'm making some hash brownies and you can tell me all about Townsville High."

Buttercup slid her feet out of her sneakers, raising a brow. "_Hash_ brownies?"

The girl rolled her eyes as Buttercup crossed the threshold. "Parents out. I need to make use of their absence! Care to join me?"

"No thanks," Buttercup said, amused. "So, uh, where are you from."

Buttercup followed the girl to the kitchen. "Oh, I'm from Citysville. I used to live in Townsville, actually. I moved after Kindergarten."

"No way! Wait what grade are you in? Wait wait wait, what the fuck, what's your name?"

The girl threw her head back and laughed. She had a nice laugh. "I'll be a senior and it's Julie Bean," she said through her giggles.

"Julie fucking Bean," Buttercup swore. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere! It's good to see you!"

Julie grinned. "Yeah, the parental units decided to return to the small town."

Buttercup frowned. "Why do you keep calling them that?"

Julie shrugged. "It's so much more interesting than 'parents', isn't it?"

Buttercup stuck her hands into her pockets and grinned. She was going to like this girl.

"So how are you? You're just as pretty as I remember," Julie spoke conversationally as she removed a tray of smoking brownies from the oven.

Buttercup sputtered. "What? I mean- thanks, I guess." She blushed heavily.

Julie grinned, placing both hands on the countertop that separated them. "Come on, that can't be the first time you've heard that." At Buttercup's shifty eyes, Julie's own blue ones widened. "No way!"

"It's really not a big deal," Buttercup said hastily. "I just don't care about that sort of stuff."

"Hm," Julie hummed, looking Buttercup over. "I think we're gonna get along just fine, Butterbabe."

Buttercup laughed.

* * *

By the time Buttercup had returned from Julie's, the sky was the color of vomit and the Professor had already prepared one of his accidentally delicious meals.

"This casserole is delicious, dad," Buttercup spoke through a mouthful of hot food.

"Casserole? I meant to make shepherd's pie." As the Professor scratched his head, examining the back of the pie crust box, Blossom floated down the stairs. She blinked.

"Buttercup! It's good to see you." She smiled tentatively, seating herself beside her sister.

"Yeah, you too," Buttercup said softly. She cast her eyes down to her food and wished for the days that Blossom would suffocate her in a tight hug.

Blossom picked up her fork and dug into her dinner.

The Professor looked up from his food. "So, how was your day, Blossom?" Blossom jumped out of her skin, having been caught in a daydream, and blushed to the roots of her long red hair.

"It was…" Eventful. Exhilarating.

_Hot._

"…good."

The Professor nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Where's your sister?"

Blossom shrugged, just as Bubbles came careening into the room, her arms laden with shopping bags. Buttercup stopped midchew and looked upon her blonde sister with a carefully controlled expression.

Bubbles' was less unfathomable. Her eyes widened before she pressed her mouth into a grim line.

"Professor, I had my dinner with Princess tonight. May I be excused?"

The Professor nodded, confused. He called back to her as she floated up the stairs. "Didn't you see who's here? Buttercup's back!"

Buttercup stared at her food resolutely, but felt Bubbles' eyes on her. "So she is."

Bubbles resumed her flight up the stairs, closing their bedroom door with a faint 'plink'.

"I wonder what's gotten into her," Professor pondered, befuddled. "It's probably just because summer is over."

Blossom sighed, stabbing her confused casserole sadly. Summer was over. Which meant Dexter's new teaching job would give them less time to spend together.

Buttercup sighed too, but for a different reason. She looked out the kitchen window realizing that, finally, it was time to face her horrific past once more.

* * *

Just getting all the boring points of the story out of the way while we get to the meat and bones. WARNING: This story is going to be extremely plot twisty, beyond dramatic, and confusing. So if you're into that stick around for a great joy ride. Also, this is "canon-ish" so don't expect anything really strange. But please do expect the unexpected.


	3. C is for Control

"Where are the girls?"

The Professor turned from where he was placing raspberries on a bowl of oatmeal. He smiled at the sleepy Bubbles, still dressed in her pjs.

"They've left, honey. Buttercup had volleyball and Blossom had dance practice." Bubbles frowned.

"Oh. I guess…I should go get ready then."

"Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day of senior year," the Professor beamed. "Oh, my beautiful little girls, all grown up."

Bubbles floated to his side, hugging him tightly.

"Love you the most, Dad." She kissed his cheek before disappearing in a zip of blue light.

The Professor watched her go, smiling a sad smile. "My beautiful little girls."

* * *

Blossom fixed the collar of her silk button up shirt. A quick shower after dance practice had made her late to her first and favorite class, Chemistry.

Blossom ran down the hall, fixing her hair into its usual ponytail.

She wondered about the Professor. After taking Pre-AP Chemistry in her freshman year, she had been looking forward to taking AP Chemistry with a more learned instructor. She knew that the previous teacher had retired just last year. There would be a new one, and she could only hope he was suitable for the post.

She found the class and adjusted the collar of her shirt once more before entering the class in a flurry of lovely red hair.

"Sorry, I'm-" she paused. The teacher's curly red hair was combed into a side part and from what she could see his glasses were perched jauntily atop his nose. He was writing on the board; his name, she realized.

Mr. Laborare. She gasped.

_Of course. Of bloody course._

He turned and saw her. His jaw dropped.

"Holy crap."

Blossom stared at him, her thoughts running amok, before the sweet tinkling from her phone awakened her. She could feel the entire class' eyes on them as she dug in her bag for her phone, desperate to quiet the noise. She pressed the "ok" button on her phone and just to find something else to look at, looked down at the screen.

What she saw there made her want to puke.

**You've always had great taste in older men, Bloss. I'm sure Sara Bellum will agree with you. **

**-R**

Blossom swallowed convulsively. She couldn't take this much shock in one day, let alone a few minutes. She felt her heart quicken, her breathing become shallow.

_Robin?_

And the memories flooded in.

* * *

"Hey, hey Blossom! Wait up!"

"Oh, God," Robin said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "It's Princess again."

Blossom giggled. The girl was a complete nag. She followed the four best friends around like stalkers and didn't seem to understand the meaning of a cold shoulder.

"Hey, Robin! Guys, wait up!"

"Come on," Robin laughed excitedly and the two of them took off. Blossom lifted her friend by the hand so that the girls soared into the sky. Robin laughed with glee and Blossom joined in. She could feel Princess' sad gaze upon their flying figures, but tried to ignore it.

She landed a safe distance away. Robin was still laughing. "God, what a _freak_."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I have to get to dance practice, Robin."

"Fine, fine. How about I come pick you up afterwards and we can go get some ice cream?"

"Sure, sounds good," Blossom beamed, before lifting off. "See you!"

"Bye, sweetie." The redhead disappeared into the sky, quick as lightning, her thoughts full of giddy things.

* * *

"Aaaaand pirouette! Very good, class!" Mr. Stem clapped his hands. "I think that's enough for today. Class dismissed."

"Finally, he's been making us pirouette for like an hour," Kate complained under her breath. Blossom snickered, bending over to untie her ballet slippers.

"Wait just a minute, Blossom." She looked up and saw Mr. Stem smiling at her reflection in the mirror. "Hang back for just a second, will you?"

Blossom nodded, confused. She wasn't in trouble, was she? She had gotten all the routines perfectly, executed them without a flaw. She crossed her arms, watching as the rest of the girls cleared up and slowly trickled out, some casting interested glances between Blossom and their director.

As soon as the last girl was out, Blossom saw Mr. Stem straighten from where he was bent beside his stereo. Blossom smiled to herself, biting her lip. Mr. Stem was absolutely gorgeous, with dark brown, tousled hair, and killer hazel eyes. Sometimes, Blossom blushed uncontrollably around him. She didn't like to think of it as a childish crush; no, she was far too mature for that; it was more of a mature attraction.

An attraction to someone ten years older than her.

Mr. Stem turned back to her. "Well, I have to say, Blossom, I'm impressed. You dance like an angel!"

Blossom blushed prettily, swiping her hand over her eyes to brush away her flyaway hairs. "Thanks, Mr. Stem."

"Oh, please, call me Brian," he said with a grin. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join our troop next season- we'll be performing Swan Lake and the Nutcracker, among other things, and we'll be doing a love duet, based on Tchaikovsky's music."

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Blossom asked, her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my goodness, I would _love_ to!"

He laughed. "Great. Would you like to see the first part of our company's duet dance?"

Blossom sputtered. "Right now?" He nodded. "I would be honored!"

Smiling, he turned back to the stereo, pressed play, and allowed Tchaikovsky to fill the room. Blossom felt her jaw drop as she saw him begin the routine, spinning out of control, before slowing and gracefully rising on to his toes. He was as graceful as a swan, but as powerful as a wild beast. Blossom soon began to mimic his movements, catching on fast. She slowed as she saw him slowing his own movements, watching her.

He smiled, "Don't stop." Blossom careened around, attempting to copy his previous move.

He spun towards her, holding his arms out. "Run to me," he whispered. "I'll catch you.'

Blossom swallowed once before running forward and sailing into his arms. He caught her with ease, hoisting her on his hip and she blushed at the contact. "Mr. Stem, I-"

"Please," he whispered, and it was so tender. Blossom's eyes flickered up to meet his. "Call me Brian."

Blossom searched his eyes, knowing that it was wrong, but feeling that it was _right_ at the same time; this was who she was- mature, therefore deserving older and more mature. "Brian," she whispered, before her lips moved forward to meet his.

They kissed slow and sweet. Blossom had never kissed someone with so much skill before and it thrilled her to the core. She turned in his arms, kissing him passionately. He pulled her closer, his fingers moving up to caress her face softly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered before connecting their lips once more and Blossom felt as though she could soar right then and there.

When they parted, he searched her face hungrily. He placed another soft kiss on her lips before looking downwards and laughing. "You're floating," he commented.

Blossom blushed. She had been trying to get closer to him. "Yeah."

He disentangled their arms before pressing a small kiss to the inside of her wrist. "Practice, my prodigal student," he said in mock seriousness.

"I will," Blossom replied breathlessly, watching as he turned to leave, gathering his things.

The minute he had left, Blossom's grin grew wider than ever.

And then she heard it.

"_Gross_."

Blossom whipped her head around to find Robin, all dressed up for their date, leaning against the back wall. Blossom's eyes widened, her grin dropping from her face like a brick.

"Wha-What did you see?" She asked cautiously.

"Enough to make me want to be sick," Robin replied, snidely, lifting herself off the wall and approaching Blossom slowly. "He's like…so much older than you."

"It…wasn't a big deal. It was nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing," Robin said, her ice blue eyes seeming icier as each second passed. Blossom swallowed, gathering her dance bag.

"Well, it was nothing, so just forget about it, please?" Blossom asked, on edge.

Robin stared at her for a moment. "Ok. For your sake, I hope it was nothing. Because if that kiss meant something to you, that would make you a slut."

Blossom swallowed harshly.

Robin leaned forward, her eyes unforgiving. "Poor Ms. Bellum. I don't think she'd be too happy to find out you made out with her fiancée, right Bloss?"

* * *

Buttercup emerged from the girl's dressing room showers running a towel through her hair. A girl approached her, seeming a little scared of the superhero.

"Should you even be in here?"

Buttercup glared at her. The girl backed off, looking frightened.

"Hey Buttercup!" It was Julie, and she was carrying her lacrosse items.

"Hey, Julie, what's up?" Buttercup smiled, her angry expression melting into a pleasant one. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a friend who was a girl in Townsville, besides her sisters and Robin, and it felt nice. Everyone else was too afraid; before they were afraid of what she might do to them, and then they were afraid of what they might do to _her_.

"Eh. Boring morning. But, I'm on the Lacrosse team, officially."

"Nice," Buttercup offered cheerfully, holding her hand up for a high-five. The girl slapped it, giggling and bumping shoulders with her. Buttercup realized they were being watched by the whole locker room.

"Youuuuu wanna do this somewhere else?" Buttercup asked in an undertone.

Julie winked at her. "Dirty, me like."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, gathering her shit together and throwing it over her shoulder.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could do something after school? Catch a movie? There are some pretty nice chick flicks out-"

"Hate those," Buttercup interjected grimly. Julie rolled her eyes.

"You would." Buttercup didn't bother asking what that meant. Julie sighed.

"Fine. You can just walk me home from school." Her fingers brushed Buttercup's softly and Buttercup felt herself blush. Julie's grin widened. "I'll see you after classes!" She smiled prettily, bounding off to her first period.

Buttercup stared after her, wondering if it was happening again. She ran a hand over her face.

She needed to stop trying to make things make sense.

* * *

"Boomer, please stop staring at Miss Utonium and _pay attention_." The class snickered as Bubbles blushed furiously and felt like disappearing into her seat.

What was he playing at, she wondered, sneaking a glance at him through the curtain of her silky hair. They had been friends for a while, ever since him and his brothers had cooled off and lessened their crimes, or at least stopped causing havoc every other day. She had heard rumors- bad rumors- that the brothers were part of an evil company or an evil gang or something, but she pushed those out of her head. Boomer was nice. Or, nice enough, anyway. Well, he was nice to _her_.

They had been rather close friends, after all, until she had ruined it all by getting a crush on him.

Bubbles shook her head. It wouldn't do any good to think about those thoughts. He wasn't right for her and she wasn't right for him, and if he wanted a chance with her now, he was too late.

She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Boomer raised his hand.

"Yes, Boomer?"

"Mr. Willows, how do you say beautiful in French?" Boomer asked, leaning his head on his propped up elbow.

"Belle," Mr. Willows answered suspiciously.

"Belle," Boomer murmured before turning to Bubbles. "Well, you're looking _muy belle_ today, Bubbles."

The class catcalled and hooted raucously and Bubbles felt her face bloom with color. "Stop being a jerk," she hissed at him, blue eyes flashing and she saw his eyebrows lift.

"Alright, knock it off," Mr. Willows spoke over the noise, irritated. "And Boomer, "muy" is Spanish- you would know that if you ever paid attention in this class."

The class laughed and Boomer propped his feet on the desk, grinning like a loon.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from Bubbles' purse. She dove for it, embarrassed, and silenced it. Thanking her lucky star that today wasn't the day Mr. Willow's enforced his no phone policy, Bubbles moved her gaze down to her phone.

**I guess Boomer's changed his mind about girls with big appetites. But at least you know how to get rid of it.**

**-R**

Bubbles eyes widened. She felt like the floor had opened up and sucked her into a vortex. She quickly slammed her phone shut and stuffed it in her bag, glad that her hair was there to shield her rosy face from an audience.

She felt like she was falling into the memory, head first, and no matter how hard she tried to climb out, it sucked her down under.

* * *

"Bubbles, just ask him. He's your friend, he's bound to say yes."

Bubbles sank her teeth into her fifth cupcake and looked up at her friend with round eyes. "Do you really think so?"

Robin grabbed the cupcake out of her hands and pushed her forward. "Sure. Go ask him. _Now_."

Bubbles stumbled forward, nervously scratching her arm. "Boomer?" she questioned tentatively when she had reached him.

He turned to face her, smiling. "Hey, Bubbles."

Her own face split into a grin. "Hey, uh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," Boomer said, his handsome face friendly.

"I just…wanted to know if you were going to Mitch's party tonight? And if you wanted to…maybe…go with me…?" She was so nervous, her hands were sweating and she kept switching her weight from one foot to another. She watched in absolute horror as the smile that had previously graced his perfect features slid off his face.

"Everyone's going," a crystalline voice called out, and Boomer looked past her, his eyes darkening, his smile creeping back onto his features. "I'm going, Bubbles is going. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm going," Boomer replied, grinning at Robin and Robin alone.

Bubbles, to stop herself from crying, slipped a packet of cookies from out of her pocket and proceeded to devour them. Boomer said nothing to her, turning back to his iPod and Robin lead her away, wearing the prettiest of smiles. She threw an arm around Bubbles' chubby frame.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

* * *

Bubbles sat at her dining table, the remains of the whole pie she had eaten taunting her. She swallowed her pride and burst into tears, one hand over her large stomach, the other, still clutching at the fork that had fed her.

The doorbell rang and Bubbles' head fell onto the counter. She didn't know who it was and didn't care to see either. She moaned softly, her bloated stomach and the rejection of her longtime crush, too much to bear.

"Bubbles?"

Bubbles gasped, almost jumping out of her seat. There, in all her perfect glory, thin like a waif and pretty as a fairy, stood Robin. Her eyes darted from the pie pan in Bubbles' hands and the guilty expression on her face.

She understood at once.

In a few strides, she had crossed the room towards her and gathered her up in her arms.

"Oh, Bubbles. I understand."

And Bubbles cried and cried and cried until she couldn't cry any longer.

Sniffling, Bubbles pulled away from Robin, smiling a watery smile. Robin smiled back beautifully. Whatever it was, Robin was still her greatest friend, and Bubbles could never be angry with her, even if her longtime crush preferred the thin brunette to the round blonde.

Robin leaned forward and looked Bubbles in the eye, searching her face. "You really don't have to feel this way, you know."

Bubbles looked up at her, confused.

"I can teach you how to get rid of it."

* * *

"What's up with the people in that school anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Buttercup questioned, tucking a strand of her hair out of her face distractedly as she played a game of amateur pinball on her phone.

"I mean, they avoid you like the plague. Well, the girls in the locker room did. And the others…well…"

Buttercup frowned as her pinball went soaring into the out zone. She shut her phone, sliding it into her back pocket. "That's the way it's always been." She paused. "They're…scared of me."

"No, that's not it," Julie said, shaking her head. The girl was perceptive, Buttercup thought nervously. She had to give her credit for that. "No, it's weird. Maybe they're a little scared but that's not the only thing. A lot of the guys seem fine with you. And the other girls are fine too…mind you, they're not clambering to get social-"

"I like it better that way," Buttercup interrupted. "I…it's a really really long story, but it has to do with…a secret getting out. People used to avoid me because they didn't understand me and…fuck, now they avoid me because they think they _do_." Buttercup stuffed her hands into her pockets, kicking at a rock, watching as it rolled to a stop a few feet away.

Julie stared at her shrewdly. "Well, they're idiots. I think you're freaking awesome."

Buttercup smiled at her. "Thanks, man." They had reached their respective houses.

"So, did you want to come in for a bit? Watch a movie or something? Bake or get baked?" Julie suggested, grinning.

Buttercup laughed. "I'm good, thanks for the offer."

Julie shrugged. "Ok, then." Suddenly she stepped forward, not leaving much room between them. "See you tomorrow," she said softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Buttercup's cheek, just brushing the corner of her lips. Buttercup stood, shell-shocked and blushing madly.

Julie smiled at her slyly before bounding into her house with enthusiasm.

Buttercup stood staring after her, her face draining of color. Fuck. It _was_ happening again.

As if the moment couldn't get any worse, a loud cackle punctuated the silence.

"You little dyke."

Buttercup whirled around and her face grew even whiter, if that were possible.

Leaning against the olive green fence adjacent to Julie's house, and apparently having witnessed their exchange, was a smirking RowdyRuff Boy.

_Butch._

Fucking hell.

"_You_," Buttercup hissed venomously. Butch's grin widened.

"Me," he confirmed. "Was I interrupting something? A special moment between you and your girlfriend, perhaps?" His lip curled over his teeth.

Buttercup pushed down the urge to deny and hiked her backpack higher on her shoulders. "None of your fucking business, you jackass. And stay the fuck away from me."

He was in front of her in less than a second, so fast, she had to blink back her shock, even with her own superpowers. "Or what?" he questioned threateningly, his dark jade eyes glittering as he towered over her.

"Or I'll kick your ass," Buttercup snarled through gritted teeth. She stopped and her brows furrowed over her eyes. "Where the fuck were you today, anyway?"

He stepped back, surveying her. "Where was I, when?"

Buttercup turned to leave, rolling her eyes. "In school, dumbass."

He followed. "First days are bullshit. I'll be there. Tomorrow." He swiftly whirled her around, pushing her against the hedge that separated Julie's house from her own. "And don't you dare go around threatening me, by the way."

"And why the fuck not," Buttercup asked, bored, looking over his shoulder and crossing her arms, and ignoring the way his hips were practically digging into hers, God, it was so uncomfortable and warm and uncomfortably warm-

His hand shot out and grabbed her chin, yanking her face towards him. "Because you aren't in the position to be making threats. Especially with what I have on you."

Buttercup's expression shifted and she tried to control her voice, feeling cold dread well up within her. "Y-you said that… you said you wouldn't-"

"I say a lot of things," Butch waved away dismissively, his eyes dark. "Just be careful around me, yeah? I'll make this easier on you."

She pushed him off of her in a sharp movement and he stumbled away, sneering. "What _the fuck_ are you talking about."

"I'll think of something that you can do for me. You owe me, after all."

Buttercup bristled, standing straighter. "Like hell I do! I don't owe you shit."

Butch considered that before barking out a laugh. "I guess you don't. But if you want that delicious secret of yours under the wraps…" he looked her over, his smile widening, "…consider yourself in my debt."

She glared at him. "I fucking hate you, you know that right?"

His teeth were bared. "The feeling's mutual, Butter_bitch_."

She moved towards him, hands clenched into fists, already glowing a bright green, but seemed to think better of it and backed off. "You're not even worth it, you piece of shit," she muttered.

"Same to you, doll!" He called at her back. She turned to see him floating in mid-air, hands behind his head. "I notice your green hair is gone."

She turned to face him completely now. "Trying to make small talk, fucker?"

"With you?" He smirked humorlessly. "Never. Just making sure you know that I'm always watching."

Swifter than a bullet, she had yanked a pencil out of her back pocket and sent it flying at his eye. He caught it in midair, his grin widening as he crushed it into dust.

"Oh, Buttercup. It's so nice to see you haven't lost your-" he leaned forward, his lip curling, "-_touch_."

She clenched her hands into fists before twisting around, flicking him off over her shoulder.

"Play nice, pussy-eater."

She iced over. She turned to give him the cruelest glare she could muster, feeling the rage building up within her, before she yanked her front door open, slamming it behind her with enough force to shake the foundation of the house.

She heard his crazed laugh from inside her house and the familiar whooshing sound as he took to the air.

Fucking psycho.

* * *

"Please, have mercy!"

One.

"Please, please, I'm begging you."

Two. Three.

There was a sickening crack as the figure clad in black finally managed to break the jaw of the victim it had against the wall. The man released a bloodcurdling scream, attempting to break free from the grasps of the hooded figure.

The man released breathless gasps and moans, unable to speak, unable to let loose his terror in words.

The figure paused in its torture, cocking its head at the man. It spoke in a gruff voice. "Will you attempt to steal from the bank again?"

The man cried, pathetic, pitiful, tears, snot running down his face and sobs wracking his body.

The black figure swiftly dug into his ribs and the man howled. "Will you?"

"N-no…n-no…" the man attempted, gasping.

The figure released him. "That's exactly right."

The man dropped to the ground, relieved, but also frightened beyond belief. Because he was a brave man, braver than most, he crawled slowly towards the figure. "Who-who are-you-"

His fingers splintered beneath the figure's foot and the man coughed up blood, screaming bloody murder. This was hell…this was hell…

The figure grabbed him by his legs and dragged him along, making sure to drag him into potholes and on the roughest part of the asphalt. The man prayed for the first time in his life, calling on anything and everything to just _save him_-

The figure deposited him in front of the police station and the man attempted to crawl up the steps, his mangled hand shaking terribly. The figure grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and yanked him upwards.

"You will stay here. You will wait until the police get you. You will confess to your crimes. And if you don't, I will find you. Is that understood?" The figure spat in his face.

The man nodded ferociously, anything to get away from this monster, anything to get away from the monster with the bright eyes-

The figure released him and was gone as fast as it had come.

The man wondered if it was just as apparition, but the pain in his sore body and the aching of his jaw and destroyed fingers reminded him of his encounter with the devil itself.

A few blocks away, the figure rounded the corner into a dark alley. Its phone beeped, alerting it of a message. It removed its cell from the pocket of its pants and pulled it out, examining the anonymous number before flipping it open and viewing the text.

**Careful, BC. Too many hits and the villain turns into the victim- and nobody forgives the wrathful.**

**-R**

Buttercup pulled off the hood and mask that had blocked her face from the thief and stared down at her phone in shock.

It couldn't be.

…_Robin?_

* * *

Everything about Buttercup's past will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and hope you continue to enjoy!


End file.
